


Pine Fresh

by Angryangryowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean is a Softie, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is stuck in the rain, depleted of his powers, and needs a bit of comforting. A hot shower is just the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Fresh

The driving rain would have been enough on it’s own. Dean gritted his teeth against the cold, jiggling the knob for the head as he listened to the fat drops drum on the roof of the Impala.   
‘C’mon baby, just a little more...’  
Eventually he sighed and gave up. He’d be back at the motel soon enough. His wet hair and shirt collar on the back of his neck somehow made him feel even colder, goosebumps rose on the backs of his hands, tracing mischievous fingers over his wrists, forearms and biceps. Sending a wet, shivery frost rising from the small of his back to nibble at his shoulder blades . 

With a final whine, the heat gave up. ‘Great’ he murmured to himself, pulling up to the front of the motel. ‘Ah well’ he said patting the dashboard affectionately ‘Not your fault, baby.’ Through the sheeting rain, he’d barely noticed a figure standing outside the door to his room.

‘Cas?’  
‘Hello, Dean.’  
Cas was drenched. Beyond a light dusting of rain, he looked more like someone had upended a bucket of water over his head. His shirt and trench coat were plastered onto his body, his straggling hair stuck to his forehead, and his jaw was set firm as if he was trying hard not to shiver.

‘What are you doing?’  
‘Waiting for you, obviously.’ He replied, squinting at Dean as he did when he asked strange questions.  
‘Why didn’t you just, y’know, appear in the room like you do?’  
Castiel simply sighed and looked at the floor.   
‘I can’t. I’m just...too tired. Too weak. I’m sorry.’  
For a former angel, a piercing, pure blast of celestial intent all bottled up in a neat little human package, Cas looked a little pathetic. His nose had bled at some point during his travels and he had not quite wiped the blood away, and his lips were tinged faintly blue from the cold.

‘C’mon, get inside.’ Shepherding Cas into the room, Dean placed his hand on the angel’s shoulder, and could feel him shivering through his coat.  
‘Jeez, Cas, if you’re human now you’ve gotta take care of yourself.’   
He smiled to himself a little at the hypocrisy of this advice, while Cas dripped sullenly onto the carpet. Running his hand through his own wet hair, he glanced the soggy angel up and down.

‘Right, c’mon man. Shower. I dunno how you did stuff before, but you’re gonna get freakin pneumonia like that.’  
Cas weakly attempted to shrug off his sodden coat, somehow it seemed much more of an effort than usual, and he looked more than a little unsteady on his feet. Dean glanced over from peeling off his own jacket and shirt. He sighed a little, but he didn’t have it in him to just watch Cas struggle. Mumbling something about not taking this the wrong way, he gently pulled off the coat and dropped in to the floor. Cas raised his hands to undo his tie and shirt buttons, but his shaking fingers fumbled over the knot as he sighed in frustration. Trying not to look Cas in the eye too much, Dean deftly unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie, dumping them along with his coat. 

‘Thank you. Clearly I’m not the only one with little sense of personal space.’

‘Whatever, smartass, you’re no good to us in the hospital.’ Dean rebuked, but for some reason he smiled a little to himself going into the grimy bathroom to get a shower going. Cas very rarely got jokes, let alone made fun of anyone else, and weirdly it was almost flattering that he’d chosen Dean to take the piss out of.

Coming back into the room, Cas had managed to get the rest of his clothes off and was perched on the end of one of the beds, staring aimlessly into space. Dean returned from the bathroom minus his wet shirt and towelling dry his wet hair, only raised an eyebrow at the entirely naked angel ‘You feeling any better?’

‘No. That drained me far more than it should have. Strange, really. I never used to feel the cold, very little sapped my strength. Now I am weak as a child.’ He mused to the peeling wallpaper.

It was kinda weird, seeing Cas like this. He was normally so solemn and imposing, so clothed. The last person you would expect to see naked. Closing his eyes and reminding himself that this probably wasn’t the most unusual thing he’d done this week, he sat gently beside Cas, slinging one of his arms across his shoulders and slipping an arm around his waist. Cas was still shivering, the hunter could feel the goosebumps across his lower back. ‘Up you get, Frosty.’ Cas only looked blank at the reference, but allowed Dean to ease him into a standing position, and across the room to the bathroom.

Once under the shower, Cas stood staring blankly at the wall for a few moments. Just as Dean was wondering whether he should leave and change or wait just in case the wave of celestial intent collapsed in a heap and drowned or something, he spoke. ‘Dean, can I ask you a favour?’

‘Yeah, sure man. What do you need?’

‘I anticipate what your feelings might be about this, but let me explain. Since I became human, I feel the same needs and desires as you do. More than simple physical needs to sustain my vessel. I feel desire for comfort, and company. I have never known the feeling of another human’s skin on mine. I wouldn’t ask anyone else, but...would you hug me?’  
‘Uh...now?’  
‘That would be preferable.’  
Dean paused for a second before answering. Yeah, this was kind of different – any shower he’d ever been in with other guys was a strictly in, washed, out, hands and arms to yourself kind of affair. But this was just a hug. And Cas was his friend, well, adopted family really. Screw it. Shoving anything he’d ever thought about the naked, wet man in the shower to the back of his mind, Dean stripped off his jeans and underwear and stepped under the spray.

The small smile on the angel’s lips stopped Dean from giggling or saying anything flippant. Leaning forward, he slid an arm around his waist, and the other gently around his shoulders, pulling him close and resting his chin on Cas’s shoulder as the other man rested his hands on Dean’s back, pulling his closer until they were belly to belly. It oddly wasn’t awkward. Comforting, and unlike hugging Sam or Bobby, Cas wasn’t going to slap Dean’s back and let go any time soon. He relaxed into the embrace, resting his hands in the small of his back.

‘It’s funny. I thought you might find this inappropriate somehow.’  
‘I wasn’t gonna say no to you. Can’t say no to you. You, and Sammy of course, you’re everything. So all the rest can go to hell.’

‘I assume that you would not wish hell on everyone..’ He could feel the movement of Cas’s jaw, and the warm rush of his breath against his ear as he spoke. His fingers explored the ridges of Dean’s spine and shoulder blades delicately, tenderly tracing scars and the hard, sinewy muscle of a life on the road, nuzzling his nose into the side of Dean’s neck like a child.

‘It’s a figure of speech’ Dean murmured. It was a strange sensation, being in Cas’s arms under the warm water. An almost drunken, peaceful haze settled over Dean’s worried brain. Without really thinking about it, he pressed his lips to the top of his head, the arm around the angel’s shoulder’s gathering him closer in to his chest.

Cas’s hands had settled on Dean’s hips as Dean pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead. His only response was a blissful smile. Pondering Cas’s smiling mouth for a moment, he traced his jaw with his fingers, moving him just a little to lean in. His eyes opened wide, and Dean’s back suddenly stiffened and drew back.

‘Shit, Cas, I’m sorry. Pretty sure that wasn’t what you wanted.’ He fumbled over his words, looking down in embarrassment, not that looking at their naked limbs, and the scattering of fine black hair across Cas’s chest, and the perfect trail from his navel to his thick, hardening cock. Damn.

‘What did you think I wanted, Dean?’ he asked, tilting his head.   
‘A hug, you said. I just...I’m sorry, I’ll go get some clothes on and calm down.’ Dean said, panicking a little, and moving to leave. Cas’s gentle hand on his bicep stopped him. 

‘Then perhaps I should have been more honest. I would very much like to kiss you.’ He said forthrightly, his blue eyes boring into Dean’s. ‘If you doubt me.’ He continued quietly ‘I would remind you that I have seen everything. Every aspect of your soul, every flaw, every deed and misdeed. And you remain the only person that I feel this affection for.’

‘Well I..uh..’ for once, Dean was completely lost for words. ‘We can’t all be as sure of every little damn thing as you are’ he bit back suddenly. ‘I cared about you, of course I did, you’re family now. I just can’t screw this up. I can’t lose you.’ Dean flopped back against the shower wall, shaking his head a little. ‘I’m sorry.’

Cas’s blissful smile returned. He looked at Dean as he did sometimes, when he thought nobody else saw. Like he was perfect, a work of art, resting his hands back on Dean’s hips, he leaned in, pressing him into the wall as their lips met in a soft kiss. Pulling back a little, he searched his face for an answer. Dean’s only response was his hand on Cas’s jaw, pulling him back into the kiss. Cas probably hadn’t done this before, he guessed. But it remained soft, affectionate, and with Cas pressing him into the wall, actually pretty hot.

The decidedly unholy groan that escaped the angel’s mouth as Dean’s lips and eventually teeth found his jaw sent a hot rush of arousal through the pit of Dean’s stomach. His fingers traced his neck, collarbone, the rough pad of his thumb dragged across his nipple slowly, drawing a further gasp of approval. Cas succumbed to his ministrations, his head tipped a little back, eyes closed, lips parted, rivulets of water finding every contour of his body. ‘Gorgeous. Fucking perfect.’ Dean growled into the hollow of his shoulder as his hand slipped lower, his thumb tracing the line of a hip bone before closing his fingers around his erection.

A few slow strokes had Cas’s chest heaving as his cheeks flushed, his wet and parted lips were an obscene pink. Watching the most uptight person he’d ever met entirely unravel under his fingers spurred Dean on, nipping at the soft flesh joining his neck and shoulder. ‘Like that?’. The gasped affirmation of ‘Oh Christ, yes.’ made Dean laugh softly. Castiel’s hand, which up until now had grasped at his hip slid across Dean’s belly, fingers splayed, tracing each soft ridge of muscle, a particularly ragged scar above one hip. His thumb smoothed over the head of his achingly hard cock, as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, mirroring his movements until Dean kissed him again, hard. 

Pressing Cas back against the wall, the tip of his tongue tracing his bottom lip, and stroking over his tongue when his lips parted for him, Dean pumped his cock harder, all he could think about was hearing him moan louder, hearing more soft curses and words he thought he’d never hear from an angel’s mouth. ‘I can’t, I...’ he murmured. ‘S’okay’ he soothed, kissing his cheek ‘Just let go.’ He came hard, moaning Dean’s name as his nails dug into his back. Watching him organsm, Dean felt the familiar flush of heat up his back, the clench in his gut. For all his bravado, he was about to come like some kid on his first time and soon-. He hadn’t really noticed Cas kneel before he felt the warmth of his lips kissing the head of his cock, parting to run his tongue across the slit.

‘God, Cas, you don’t have to..’ A pointed look from those blue eyes silenced him. His fingers wound into his thick black hair as his lips parted further, sucking slowly and a little uncertainly, allowing more of his thick cock into his mouth. Dean was moaning as he began to bob his head, his lips slicking wetly down the shaft, he just couldn’t help it. Watching Cas doing something so obscene and enjoy every second of it was almost too much. ‘So damn good, more, please Cas...’

Cas loves the way he says his name, he’d gladly do everything Dean asks when he speaks like this. Cas’s fingers smoothing over the backs of his thighs finish him, before he can say much else he is coming hard in his mouth, pulling his hair and cursing as he takes and swallows every drop, his tongue delicately cleaning every last bit before he rises.

He glances at him, questioning. He looks like he’s bracing himself for bad news.   
‘Okay?’ Dean pulls him close again.  
‘Fine. I was just wondering if you might regret this.’  
He kisses his forehead and shuts off the water. ‘Weird timing, maybe, but no. Whatever this is...it’s fine.’ His green eyes find Castiel’s, making sure he knows. ‘What do you want?’  
‘I don’t know. I wish that I did. But for now, this...feels good.’ 

Dried off, without either one mentioning it, they are curled up together in Dean’s bed. Cas is the little spoon, and that’s just fine too. Dean can’t find the words to describe how he feels as he begins to doze off into an easy sleep, the slight pine smell of Cas’s dark hair tickling his nose. Peaceful, he thinks.


End file.
